peter_pan_parodiesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanta Pan
A Christmas gift for Bubbles8218 and me. Fanmake of "Peter Pan (1953)" with a twist of the 2003 Universal/Columbia live-action version. Kanta Ogaki, Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Launchpad McQuack, and Kirby take Elise, Morgana Macawber, Satsuki Kusakabe, Double D, Ed, Eddy, Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby, Genie AKA Gene, Sonic's group, and Yuki to Neverland where they have adventures and battle the evil Captain Ruber, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Popple, and their band of naughty pirates. Cast Peter Pan: Kanta Ogaki (My Neighbor Totoro) Extras with Kanta: Darkwing Duck, Gosalyn Mallard, Launchpad McQuack (Darkwing Duck/Ducktales (1987)), and Kirby (Kirby: Right Back at Ya) Tinker Bell: Rika Nonaka (Digimon) Extras with Rika: Takato Matsuki, Guilmon, and Renamon (Digimon) Wendy Moira Angela Darling: Elise Oriana III (Sonic the Hedgehog '06) Extras with Elise: Satsuki Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro; In her yellow sundress), Yi (Abominable), and Morgana Macawber (Darkwing Duck) John Darling: Double D (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) Michael Darling: Huey, Dewey, and Louie (Ducktales (1987)) Extras with Double D, Huey, Dewey, and Louie: Mei Kusakabe (My Neighbor Totoro), Webigail "Webby" Vanderquack, Genie "Gene" (Ducktales (1987)), Jin, Peng (Abominable), Ed, and Eddy (Ed, Edd, n' Eddy) (With Jin, Peng, Ed, and Eddy as the neighbors) Babysitters: Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Knuckles the Echidna, Amy Rose, Cosmo the Seedrian, Tikal, Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat, E-123 Omega, Silver the Hedgehog, Blaze the Cat, Cream the Rabbit, Cheese the Chao, Espio the Chameleon, Charmy Bee, Vector the Crocodile, Big the Cat, Froggy, Max the Wolf, and Kayla the Wolf (Sonic the Hedgehog franchise) Nana Darling: Yuki Kusakabe (OC character) George Darling: Cloud Strife (Final Fantasy VII) Mary Darling: Aerith Gainsborough (Final Fantasy VII) Captain Hook: Ruber (Quest for Camelot) Extras with Ruber: Popple (Mario and Luigi series; He'll also be scared of No-Face because he almost got eaten by him until the sequel where he turns good, and Zedd will replace him as assistant captain in the sequel as well) and Negaduck (Darkwing Duck; Unlike Ruber and Popple, he won't be afraid of No-Face despite getting bitten by him) Mr. Smee: Puppetmon (Digimon) Extras with Puppetmon: Megavolt, Quackerjack, Bushroot, Liquidator (Darkwing Duck; They'll turn good in the sequel along with Popple), and Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers; In the sequel, he will replace Popple as assistant captain and he will sometimes act like one in this story) Tick-Tock the Crocodile: No-Face (Spirited Away) Ruber and Negaduck's pet: Petey Piranha (Super Mario Bros. franchise) Lost Boys: Tiff, Tuff, Iro, Honey, Spikehead (Kirby: Right Back at Ya), Ash Ketchum (Pokemon Sword and Shield), Serena (Pokemon XYZ), Pikachu, Misty, Togepi, Brock, Tracey Sketchitt, May, Max, Dawn Shepherd, Quilava, Iris, Axew, Cilan, Clemont, Bonnie, Dedenne, Lana, Kiawe, Lillie, Sophocles, Mallow, Go, Scorbunny, and Koharu (Pokemon) Tiger Lily: Therru (Tales from Earthsea) Extra with Therru: Arren (Tales from Earthsea) Indian Chief: Sparrowhawk (Tales from Earthsea) Indians: Dragon clan Mermaids: Bloom, Stella, Musa, Flora, Tecna, Aisha, Roxy, and Shyla (Winx Club; In their Sirenix forms, and they’ll treat Elise‘s group nicely) Pirates: Brer Fox, Brer Bear (Song of the South), Shredder, Krang, Bebop, Rocksteady (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1987)), Team Rocket (Pokemon), Drake/Penguin Yokai (The Pebble and the Penguin), Ratigan/Phantom Mouse (The Great Mouse Detective), Ernesto de la Cruz (Coco), Professor Screweyes (We're Back: A Dinosaur's Story), Count Bleck, Dimentio (Super Paper Mario), Jenner (The Secret of NIMH), Vicious the Iron Mask Marauder (Pokemon 4Ever), and Professor Callahan/Yokai (Big Hero 6) (Ernesto, Brer Fox, Negaduck, Ratigan, and Drake can temporally fall in love with Morgana and Elise in their cloaked disguises during the "Oh, My Mysterious Lady" segment, and Team Rocket and Bleck will also turn good in the sequel) Pirate who gets killed off: Bartholomew (The Great Mouse Detective; He'll get eaten by Petey as punishment for drunkenly calling Ruber a Redfish, Negaduck a Negafish, and Popple a Big Mouth) Chapters Chapter 1: Opening/Meet the Gainsborough-Strife Family and Friends Chapter 2: Meeting Kanta's Group/You Can Fly Chapter 3: Captain Ruber, Admiral Negaduck, Assistant Captain Popple, their Pirates, and No-Face/Neverland's Greatest Criminal Minds Chapter 4: The Lost Kids and Pokemon/Rika Banished Chapter 5: Following the Leader/Captured by the Dragon Clan and Looking for Therru and Arren Chapter 6: The Winx Mermaids/Rescuing Double D's Group, Arren, and Therru Chapter 7: Return to the Dragon Village/Oh, My Mysterious Lady and Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple's New Plot Chapter 8: What Made the Dragon Magical and Falling in Love/Elise, Satsuki, Yi, and Morgana Trick the Pirates and Ruber, Negaduck, and Popple Trick Rika Chapter 9: What a Mother Means/Captured by Ruber, Negaduck, Popple, and their Pirates Chapter 10: Rika's Redemption Sacrifice and Revival/Rescue and Final Battle Part 1 Chapter 11: The Hidden Kisses and their Powerful Things/Final Battle Part 2 (Kanta Pan Version) Chapter 12: Return Home/Ending (Kanta Pan Version) Extra chapter: I Won't Grow Up (The Neverland National Anthem) (Kanta Pan Version) For gallery: Kanta Pan Gallery For sequel: Kanta Pan 2: The Neverland Quest Begins For series: Kanta Pan the Series For third and final sequel: Kanta Pan 3: Adventures in Soleanna and Oriana Category:Fan Fiction Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Parodies